Problème de coeur
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Le Prof semble déconcentré, en ce moment. S'il savait ce qu'il avait... One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Le Geek. (Ou le couple impossible è-é)


_Il me semble que le couple Prof/Geek n'a jamais été fait ^^ Alors faut innover de temps en temps !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Et, comme d'habitude, j'espère que tu me pardonneras si tu lis ceci un jour è_é (mais c'est peu probable). Bonne lecture mes tasses à café !_

/\/\/\

Le Geek, assit dans la cuisine, prit une gorgée de coca avant de pousser un long soupir. Il s'était levé plus tard que tout le monde, et ainsi, il ne savait pas où était passé les autres. La solitude était donc sa seule compagnie en cette fin de matinée. Et comme d'habitude, il s'ennuyait. Mais c'était mieux que de se faire insulter à tout va pour un "oui" ou un pour un "non".

Il remit sa casquette en place, replaça son breuvage au réfrigérateur, et se rendit à l'étage. Il s'arrêta néanmoins au premières marches de l'escalier quand il entendit un bruit d'explosion non loin de lui. Il sursauta, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri des plus virils.

"C-C'était quoi, ça ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Rah, bordel, je me suis encore trompé dans les proportions !" S'écria une voix familière.

C'était le Prof qui avait râlé, conclut mentalement le petit Geek. Ce dernier avait un peu peur du scientifique, à plusieurs reprises il avait été son cobaye dans des expériences plutôt... Effrayantes. Il n'était cependant pas le seul à avoir été sa "proie", comme le Hippie, par exemple. Il s'approcha de la porte du laboratoire, et, après avoir prit son courage à deux main et une grande inspiration, l'ouvrit timidement. Il vit le Prof lisant une feuille, les cheveux en bataille, et les lunettes posées sur la table. Une machine bizarre était à moitié cassée, et de la fumée s'en réchappait.

"Prof ? Hésita le gamin, peu sûr de lui. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il eut un soubresaut, et écarquilla les yeux en entendant la petite voix de son collègue. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et d'un geste maladroit, remit ses lunettes en place.

"Heu, oui, tout va bien. Juste une de mes inventions qui tourne mal, comme d'habitude, soupira-t-il. En ce moment, je ne suis bon à rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive."

Le Geek eut un peu pitié pour ce savant. C'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, toutes ses expériences tournaient au drame. L'autre jour, il a voulu faire un simple mélange de produits -mélange qu'il faisait quasiment tous les jours-, mais cette fois, le produit lui avait explosé entre les mains. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait forcé la dose. Il avait causé une sacrée frayeur au chaton, d'ailleurs, qui s'était réfugié dans le bob du Hippie, tremblant entre quelques joints.

"Tu as des problèmes ? Lui demanda l'enfant.

-Pas à ma connaissance... Je ne dois plus être aussi concentré que d'habitude, c'est tout.

-Plus concentré au point de menacer de faire exploser la maison à chaque instant ? Ça m'étonnerait."

Le Prof lui lança un regard impuissant avant de s'asseoir par terre, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Le Geek s'assit en face de lui, l'air désolé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, sinon ?

-À la base, rien, c'est quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'explosion que je suis venu te voir... J'avais peur qu'il y ai quelque chose de grave qui te soit arrivé.

-Tu... Tu t'es inquiété... Pour moi ? Bredouilla le Prof, hébété. Tu... Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, je ne rigole pas ! C'est normal d'avoir eu peur pour toi, on est amis, non ?"

Amis... Ce mot était sacré pour le Geek, qui lui, n'avait jamais vraiment eu de compagnie amicale, ou même une personne voulant de sa présence. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée d'une probable amitié entre eux. Peut-être plus, si ça se trouve ? Non, restons réalistes. Le Prof est tout sauf attiré par un gamer pleurnichard.

L'homme aux lunettes, de son côté, n'en revenait pas. Il ne le considérait pas comme une personne diabolique, et pas comme quelqu'un de cruel ? Malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir depuis la saison 2, il le considérait comme un ami, ou au mieux, quelqu'un de confiance ?

"Prof ? Tout va bien ?

-On... On est amis ?

-Ben oui !"

Le savant fit des yeux ronds en direction du petit, qui préférait se taire, maintenant. Il se trouvait ridicule, à proférer ce genre d'aveux. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Non ? Ce n'était pas pareil, même si le garçon au tee-shirt Captain America se posait pas mal de questions.

Malgré la certitude qu'il n'étaient qu'amis, le Prof doutait un peu de lui. Ce que lui avait dit la fragile personnalité le mettait à la fois mal à l'aise, et l'avait rendu plutôt heureux. Mais bon sang, qu'il était adorable, ce gamin assit devant lui, les mains croisés et tremblantes. Son air d'adolescent éternellement jeune et innocent le faisait rosir, avec ses petits yeux de chien battu. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit réellement tombé amoureux ? Il ne savait même pas ce que ça faisait d'être attiré par quelqu'un, il n'avait donc pas de réponse concrète à cette question, lui qui possédait néanmoins la Science Infuse.

"Geek ?

-Oui, quoi ? Répondit-il en sursautant, tiré de ses pensées.

-Tu es... Mignon.

-Moi ? Mignon ?"

Le Geek fut très surpris de ces paroles, surtout venant de lui, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

"Ben... Merci."

Il fixa un instant le scientifique, hébété, avant de sentir sa main glacée contre la sienne, brûlante. Il laissa un frisson parcourir son corps, tandis qu'un sourire attendri étira les lèvres du Prof. C'était rare lorsqu'il souriait en ce moment, et ainsi, le gamin ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

"Prof..." Hésita le Geek en se rapprochant.

Troublé par tant de proximité, le Prof s'empourpra à son tour. Il se sentait de plus en plus gêné, rares on été les fois où quelqu'un avait été aussi gentil avec lui.

Le petit s'approcha encore un peu du scientifique, et, une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche de son visage, déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser avait été très court, mais assez doux. Comme il se l'était imaginé.

"Je... Je... Pardon, Prof... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête... Je ne le referai plus...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises."

Il lui sourit pour le rassurer, et entama un seconde baiser encore plus agréable que le tout premier. Puis d'autres se succédèrent. Et encore d'autres, si bien qu'en une demi-heure, ils ne voulurent plus bouger, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

/\/\/\

_T'as vu ça, si c'est pas mignon. Non ? Ah bah merde._

_Reviews, mes lamas ?_


End file.
